


Wherever You Are

by skylerSlapdash



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Femdom, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Light Angst, Masturbation, NTR? is this NTR? is this what NTR is?, Pretentious, Secret Forest Training, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Stream of Consciousness, axel ALSO deserves better, everyone is very tired of all the waiting, kairi deserves better, one-shot or IS it?, sweaty! training! sex!, thin walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerSlapdash/pseuds/skylerSlapdash
Summary: Distance gets less romantic over time. In between training sessions for the imminent final battle with the New Organization, Kairi and Axel get sick of waiting for the men in their lives and start wondering if there might be a pleasant alternative nearby...or at least a good way to blow off steam.





	Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> got a text from skyler slapdash the other way. they were lying a hospital bed grinning maniacally holding a sign that said, in huge blocky letters, "I LIVED BITCHES."

_Dear Sora,_

_Thinking of you, wherever you are. Emphasis on the wherever. Not to get too sore right out of the gate, but it can be a little frustrating that no one tells me anything. I'm here in the enchanted forest training for you, for us, and that matters to me, to you, to Riku, to all of us. I'm happy to do all of this! I want to be useful! I just need to kn_

Another bad letter in a whole line of them. For the first time, she couldn't finish writing a horrible, dumb, bad letter. Didn't used to make her so upset. Why? Good question. She wasn't showing them to anybody, after all. Were they that badly written? Probably not. Sloppy handwriting? That very idea was offensive to her. No, if she had to guess, she'd say that it just left a bitter feeling inside of her.

That wasn't why she wrote these. She wrote them for herself, and for the mind's-eye-pleasure of imagining Sora react to every sentence with cartoonish enthusiasm.

Now the feeling was gone. One more crumpled letter for a whole trash can full of them. A better beginning than most, sure, but what a low bar to clear. With standards that low she might as well be Rosa from back on the islands, and _no_ one wanted to be I-can-change--the-shitty-bad-boys Rosa.

Kairi groaned, fell back in her bed, dug her head into her pillow and turned back and forth. Really got into that softness, you know, let the pillowcase massage her scalp.

What a beautiful forest to train in with Merlin, the all powerful idiot juggling twenty balls at all times. How nice, to be put on double reserve for being not only a mediocre keyblade wielder but also a potential Princess of Heart. Again. Not fun the first time, but did anybody ask her? Oh nah, she was such a beautiful princess that it just automatically _happened_ , apparently.

Anyway the possibility of being a princess did help sometimes when Kairi got sick of it all. Yes, monarchs were awful, but princesses? Who doesn't want to be a princess? Lovely, perfect, never did anything wrong.

Kairi wanted to do something wrong.

No one could see, right? It was just her, Axel, and that was it--not Merlin, of course, because Merlin had no idea what was happening at all ever because he was respectable but pathetic.

She was supposed to wait for Sora. That's how the fairy tell went. The track was laid already, all googly eyed gasping assurances, and Kairi could properly see none of it but knew that she didn't want it. Night after night she swung a huge metal weapon at nothing, got nothing in return, and she was supposed to be spotless.

Kairi shuffled in the sheets. Didn't seem fair, any of it. She thought of Axel, his ivy eyes, his handsome smirk. His toned body. Not because he was on her mind, naturally, just because she'd seen a lot of it.

Like, a _lot_ over the course of their training. Not like he was showing off, but the way he moved, the way he looked, he never _had_ to show off. Five minutes of shirtless Axel turned in memory into ten, twenty, thirty minutes. Sweat dripping from his toned body, running through his hair as he crouched with his keyblade open, waiting for the attack.

So good at baiting her into going on the offensive. Then the targeted attack, the pointed devil's smile. How could anybody resist charging?

Sometimes Axel would catch her then with his keyblade, bat her to the side with the flat of the blade like a doll. Other times she'd parry, feel his arms tense up, catch his legs with a sweep before slamming the pretty thot to the ground with the balls of her fists, clutching the weight of her keyblade. One of them would eat dirt either way, roll over, see the other gazing victory down at them.

Now Sora, he'd back off and congratulate the other. Which, fine, okay, technically gloating wasn't good sportsmanship. But it was an awful lot of fun.

Even getting gloated at was kind of fun. The way Axel lay his keyblade on the ground, crouched over her, smiled lazily like he hadn't just kicked her ass. The adrenaline of the after-match Cura, the smell of his body, that _fuck_ ing smile.

Kairi groaned. Soaked. Shit, she didn't want to do laundry tomorrow. But just lying in bed in soaked panties wouldn't do either, not this late at night, not when she'd have to sit with the feeling all night. She pulled her panties off, tossed them by her dresser, lay back in bed with her arms splayed. Her sheets were going to get soaked too if she wasn't careful; she raised her ass just in case, and the rush of air against the wet lips of her pussy was a _lot_ more than she expected.

Touching would be admitting that the thing with Axel was there, right? More than idle chaste fantasy or letter writing, more than feeling him up with her eyes, reaching down there would mean something, wouldn't it?

Oh, what would Sora say? Would he moralize? Would he mope?

Would he tell her where he was right now? Come to visit?

Kairi's fingers crawled across the bed. Playing a game about it made this easier to do. Teasing herself, teasing Sora, teasing the mental image of Axel crouching over her, waiting for her to do the deed and confirm what he already knew.

She spread the wetness from her thigh down to her red pubic hair and paused by the lips of her pussy. Thinking about it.

Overthinking it, she decided, and shoved her finger hard against her clit. There it was, that deep dark pulse. _Now imagine Axel crouching over you, flicking you down there, getting so wet and he's just going to kiss you to eat your moaning._

Alone in her imaginings with him, Kairi thrust two fingers in and knew already that it wouldn't be enough, wondered how hard Axel and Sora would judge her if they knew what she was doing....

* * *

 

As usual at this time of night, Axel was thinking about Roxas. Not in a warm and fuzzy way--that was for other times of night. Nah, these were hardcore pervert fuck hours, and Axel's arm was shoved out against his wardrobe to support him as he stroked himself off and thought about Roxas's cute little hole. He'd started off restless with porn, paging through the gothic porno _De Vermis Mysteriis_ before getting annoyed at how often the writer called shit "velvety," and how little the Merciless Beauty was even _in_ the fucking story.

Thinking about Roxas: toxic but irresistible, going over all the things he'd wanted to do during his time in the Organization. Wouldn't have been right as his superior, but. God. Moments. What's the problem, Roxas would ask, with seeing him naked? Why do people care?

Just bent over by the dresser, brushing his cock against the imaginary back of Roxas as he'd done so many nights before, thinking about his soft skin. Someday. Someday, when they were both ready, if they both wanted to.

Someday was so far away and the days were passing so quickly. No fulfillment but these long, miserable nights in his room. Neverending. No release. So much of Axel's life seemed to be waiting for a reunion on the end of a fishing line, whisked away whenever it seemed within reach.

Except recently it wasn't so bad. (The mood was lost; Axel stroked his softening cock absently) Training with this kid--which always seemed weird to say, considering the odd rate at which Nobodies aged, but hey--stirred up old memories. Training some keyblade wielding doofus under the command of another doofus...things never really changed, did they?

(Something else too about Kairi, something else she reminded him of, but what?)

All those old memories, all that old lust, it all kept coming out in the middle of battle. Did she notice? Oh god, she probably did. Probably thought he was a pervert. Which he _was_ , but he was also a very _sad_ pervert with a lot of baggage, and it wasn't like he had any intention of acting on how he felt about Kairi.

Which he didn't. Feel about Kairi.

Shit. Hard again.

Surely it was the memories of Roxas that made him feel this way, right? When he bent over his bed and imagined Kairi below him, pushing her ass out, pussy dripping, he was obviously thinking about Roxas and resolving some other shit? Because otherwise that would be some betrayal. Otherwise imagining Kairi pushing her cunt up to his dripping cock and rubbing in a slow circle that he'd reflect back at her, zombielike--I mean, that'd be fucked.

Way, way too long since he'd been fucked.

* * *

 

Almost like those videos she'd seen on Gummiporn of those girls, all such pretty young girls, riding some older man's cock and panting, mewling, glancing at the camera from time to time to lick their lips. Except he wasn't that much older and she didn't feel very pretty but she did feel in charge, legs spread to nearly hit the walls of her room, wondering what it would be like to pin him to the ground.

Because one day she'd win, beat him harder than ever before. She'd win she'd win and pounce on him, knock that smug look off his face, send that keyblade zipping through the air. Bruise those thin fucking wrists and bury him in kisses till he gave up that cock and let her _fuck_ for once.

Sora wouldn't, probably _couldn't_ , and she was so goddamn tired of waiting that she ground herself against Axel's hard, long cock (constructed from late night Gummiporn videos and JPEGs, and Selphie from the Islands insisted it had to be ten inches long and three wide or it wasn't worth it). Right here the ultimate fucking win, toned body helpless beneath her, grinding against her pussy, fumbling with his hands to adjust and penetrate her.

Whack. She'd slap him away, that's what she'd do. Her own pace, god fuckin damn it and damn how much she wanted to let him.

Until he begged. Then she'd lock eyes with him and ask if he really wanted this, wanted to turn her into a fallen woman, and what would Sora say? All the while grinding and gushing onto the long hard cock till she needed it too much to wait for him, to stop herself.

Then--

* * *

 

\--he'd pull on her wrists, push her head into the grass and shove his cock into the depths of her pussy with one slow, slick thrust. Axel could see it now, see her clenching her thighs together to squeeze him dry, and met it with one slow shove. This could be real, this could be _now_ unlike that fantasy of Roxas and his hungry needful hole, bent over somewhere in the Castle. Kairi, face down ass up, taking every inch and begging him to go faster.

Which he does. Pumping his fist up and down his length, imagining slapping her ass, watching it jiggle. Turn pink, shake with every thrust. Oh, she needs it, doesn't she? And he does too. Listening to her whimper with pleasure, feeling the way she pushes back with every thrust, that much is so clear. Fuck she's so hot, so wet against his cock.

"How's this for training?" Axel growls, takes a handful of her hair in his hand, pulls. She gasps, moans, looks back all doe-eyed. "How do you like this?"

* * *

 

"Mmm, I love it."

Kairi has him pinned because god damn he's so much fun to torture, and so _easy_. Easy to turn on, easy to tease, easy all around for all of his smirks and play. And his cock curves just right to get her spinning out, losing it (her fingers rub just right with the rhythm she imagines) hitting that slow quivering spot that makes her into mush. Onward, though--need more, more.

Because fuck it's so good how he turns his head to look away, bites his lip like Bella goddamn Swan as she rides. So good, this hard-cocked bitch fucking hard and desperate like her own personal whore. She drags her pussy forward over him and feels him hit screamingly deep. Drags herself back and feels him fuck faster as if he's afraid she'll pull herself off him pack up and leave--no way she would, but his fear is as flattering as it is intoxicating.

And it's sending her over the edge. (She's stopped rubbing her clit now because there's something new here, something she didn't know that she could do, always wanted to, always wondered if it wasn't in her body but it _is_ , she feels it building as she massages that perfect place _just so_ and--)

* * *

 

\--and it's getting to be too much, Axel's huffing and grunting and hoping that the walls aren't thin. Because he doesn't know why it's like _this_ , why he's just pumping and pumping and it doesn't seem like enough--

\--except actually, obviously, he's got her on the grass with her legs spread out and bent like butterfly wings. Pounding and every thrust brings a new squeal. One of them is almost his name and he thrusts deep, hard, holds it and feels every inch of her hot slick pussy as she squeezes her legs around him for that divine pressure.

Cruelly he pulls back before she can finish squeezing, hears her gasp, kindly thrusts hard. She grabs huge fistfuls of his red hair and pulls. Somehow imagining _hair-pulling_ is what does it--he'll wonder after this if he's a lot more subby than he thinks. Suddenly he just can't stop himself, he's losing his mind, slamming his cock as she squeezes herself around him gasping his name with every thrust. He's whispering "yeah," just _yeah_ again and again.

* * *

 

"Yeah, love it don't you," Kairi snarls hoarsely, "yeah like that like that right there, hitting right there."

The fantasies begin blurring. She's pushing her ass out now, that's what's happening, and he's slapping as he fucks and no actually much better is lying back, he's leaning back too so his cock tilts so far up and the glans catches her just there and no no no everything at once every way at once thinking about you wherever you are.

She rolls to the side, switches hands for her pussy, strokes her asshole with the other and that burst of sensation sends her plummeting, moaning throatily as the tsunami hits, one wave after the other, and she takes handfuls of her mattress to keep from flying into the ceiling. It's coming out of her pussy now, hot and wet, she didn't know she could do _this_ either but she welcomes that too, squirting hot and loud, feeling Axel's cock everywhere--

* * *

 

\--everywhere, wanting to fuck her everywhere and now finally it's enough, imagining her splayed out in every way, begging for it deep as he could manage in her pussy and her ass her mouth between her breasts her fingers her armpits everywhere.

Everywhere at once it bursts, his nerves shatter and he's hunching over covering his cock even though he doesn't want to, wants to shoot his hot oozing cum everywhere over her body (over too the room he hates that traps him) mark her with his reeking semen. Stain her. Axel lets out a shuddering, hissing sound as the furious warmth lights him up and he shoots his load into his closed hands (deep in her hot, hungry pussy), sweat rolling down his firm muscles, panting and moaning.

And, just like that, it's over.

* * *

 

Kairi eventually moves. Doesn't want to at all, wants to just lie tingly in bed and never go anywhere, never see anyone again. But the worlds are turning outside of her bedroom, even if it doesn't feel like, even if she wants her bed to itself be a world. Besides, if she stays here too long then she'll start thinking too much about what she just did and what she thought about doing. She'll start to wonder just how thin the walls are here, and how much of Axel's dirty talk was really imagined.

In his room too Axel is moving on with the day, wiping the cum from his cock with tissues, making sure that none of the mess got anywhere else. There's a sort of skulk to the way he does it, a sneaking, like he's afraid that Roxas will pop out from under the bed and make wild accusations about his cheating heart. Which is absurd because they weren't even dating, technically, and anyway...maybe they could share?

They got dressed. Stretched, looked at themselves in the mirror, worried and wondered if there was something in their appearance that the other would see through, some hidden horny tell that'd make everything weird. Weirder than it already was.

Didn't really matter, did it? This training wasn't exactly optional. And besides, maybe...maybe it would be nice to see one another.

Maybe training together could be rewarding. And wherever Sora was, wherever Roxas was, well. They'd keep them in their thoughts.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> no idea if I'll continue this one, but I do have an ending planned if I do. also, Thanatos isn't dead--just want to update regularly, so I'm building a queue.
> 
> if you're interested in following me on Social Media Platforms, you can find me @skylerslapdash on twitter!


End file.
